


we're alive for the first time

by liesmith



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, crimble time!!!!, mentions of smoking a joint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh runs and chris follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're alive for the first time

Snow isn’t a big deal to either of them. East coast living makes them jaded to most everything, but mostly snow. Josh is always escaping to the lodge, even when Chris doesn’t agree to go; sometimes he’ll come home and Josh is gone, and, that’s just how life _is_. Josh runs from reality and Chris follows, rearranging his work schedules so he can take a cab out to the lodge and then take the slow, mildly terrifying cable car climb up to the lodge. At least Josh was kind enough to send it back down; he knows, anyways, that Chris will come.

Chris always does.

When he manages the almost knee-deep snowy climb to the lodge, Chris is fucking exhausted. He’s mostly pissed Josh has to run away to somewhere snowy and cold and bullshit-y instead of like, some nice summer cabana in Florida, or Cuba, or… somewhere else. Somewhere that doesn’t have knee-deep snow, for the love of Christ. He’s shivering as he unlocks the front door of the lodge, stepping inside and stamping his feet by the worn welcome mat. Chris drops his bag by the door and glances around, hands stuffed into his pockets.

The lodge is…

Did Josh do this all in one day?

Chris reaches down to loosen his boots and toe them off, stepping further into the lodge. It’s decorated for Christmas; multi-colored lights string along the balconies and the rafters and for a moment, Chris is afraid he’s going to find Josh passed out somewhere with a concussion because his stupid ass thought it was ok to climb up high and put lights on something, but so far, Josh still isn’t anywhere to be seen.

Chris is worried, yet relieved.

He walks towards the tree in the middle of the room, decorated just like everything else. Like… typical Christmas, bright shiny bulbs and white lights and… tinsel. It’s pink. Chris’ nose wrinkles slightly and he very nearly trips over the pair of legs sticking out from under the tree.

He catches himself with a startled shout, realizing it’s Josh after his fright dies down. 

“W-What the hell?!”

“Cool, bro, you made it,” Josh sounds sleepy, slowly pushing himself out from under the tree, “I’ve been waiting.”

“To scare the hell out of me?”

“Nah,” Josh yawns out, sitting there cross legged, “I was just waitin’. I… maybe smoked a joint while you were not here to pass the time, so.”

“So why under the tree?”

“It’s just kind of looking up at a bunch of stars.”

“You’re still high.”

“Yeah, a bit,” Josh laughs and holds out his hands. Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed them, pulling Josh to his feet. Josh leaned against him, arms moving to flop over Chris’ shoulders, drumming against his back, “so, it’s cool. I’m glad you came, bro. Figured we’d have Christmas an’ all up here.”

“I trudged through knee-deep snow for something we could have done at the apartment?”

“Not the same!” Josh laughs and pushes away, starting off towards the kitchen, “now that you’re here, we can do all the good stuff. Hot cocoa and presents!”

“I’m taking a bath! I’m freezing!” Chris calls after him, glaring slightly. What a… jerk. As mad as he is, he’s not all that upset; it’s immensely sweet Josh went out of his way for this. Still, he keeps his grumpy face on as he trudges up to the bathroom and turns the water on hot. No matter how cold the lodge is, the tub always heats up fast. His clothes go quickly and Chris settles into the tub, leaning back and giving a shiver. Eyes close and Chris sinks up to his chin, feeling as close to heaven as possible.

 

Josh scares the shit out of him yet again, perched on the edge of the tub. He opens his eyes and splashes around, shouting as Josh is _right_ god damn there, holding a mug in his face

“Josh!”

“Cochise, it isn’t my fault you’re a scaredy cat,” Josh sounds a little more sober and Chris just glares at him, but still takes the mug, because… it’s hot cocoa. Chris can’t deny hot cocoa. He takes a sip, giving out a soft sigh.

“Mm, you put booze in it.”

“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?”

Chris just laughs, giving Josh a grin. It’s true; why wouldn’t he? He takes another sip and sets it down on the floor and when he turns back, Josh is already half undressed. Chris opens his arms and Josh kicks off his pants and underwear, climbing into the tub slowly. Some water sloshes over and Josh just shrugs, crawling into Chris’ arms and nuzzling against him.

“Merry Christmas, cochise.”

Chris knows he means something else, so he responds in the like.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive been in the loosest terms Le Terribly Depressed (TM) so i haven't been able to write but i figured in crimble spirit i could do something. so here we are
> 
> based Very loosely on some flower prompts i was given to by a friend. this one is based on sweet pea, which was delicate pleasures


End file.
